


Metamorphmagus

by Idk_hi_iguess



Series: Wolfstar oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Guilt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Wrote this ages ago so its highkey shit, oof im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Marlene Mckinnon was a Metamorphmagus. Ever since she was small she had loved to transform various body parts and hair colour, much to the amusement of her friends and family.But she learns never to take imitations from photographs when a Friday prank goes horribly wrong.





	Metamorphmagus

Marlene Mckinnon was a Metamorphmagus. Ever since she was small she had loved to transform various body parts and hair colour, much to the amusement of her friends and family. 

Now 20, she had a ritual that had begun in in 6th year. Each Friday, she would change into one of her friends and see who could tell the difference. It had become a game, and usually, when it was someones turn to be mimicked, she let them know and transformed with them as a visual guide.  

It was a lazy Friday, at least for her, and she was dumped with Harry for the day, while the others had posts to attend to. Tonight was the first time in 2 months that all the younger generation were eating together, the older members taking the night posts, and Marlene needed a good one. She hadn't done Sirius in a while, and loved flirting with Remus while they both got more and more hysterical. 

Sirius, James and Remus weren't due back until dinner was nearly started, and she wouldn't have time then. She'd need a picture. 

Looking in Sirius' room wasn't a pleasant task. He had only lived here 3 months and already he had made it a tip. Remus' side of the room was ordered but messy. Organised chaos, if you will. 

She looked in the bedside table and under the bed. Face down on the floor was a silver-framed picture of him scowling at the camera, it was taking two or three years ago but was good enough, might make the other members have an existential crisis. Running back downstairs, she changed Harry's nappy, not her favourite task, and placed him on the baby mat, just as Lily and Peter got home. 

"Hullo Marley, hope he hasn't been too much trouble?" 

"He's been good as gold! How did it go?" 

"Fine," Peter answered from the kitchen sideboard, kicking his heels against the cupboards, eating a piece of newly made bread that Dumbledore had brought along, courtesy of the elves at Hogwarts. "We had to hex a man who was selling metamorphmagus medallions again."

"God, will these people ever stop feeding off people's pain?" 

"No." Lily put in from the changing table. 

"Anyways, I best go up and start changing."

"What's tonight?" Peter asked, curiously. She tapped her nose. "Ah." 

And she went up to change into the photograph she found. 

No one thought to check the Photo. 

~

Remus arrived back with James and Sirius, at around the same time that Hestia, Sturgis, Emmeline, and Kingsley were shutting the door behind them. 

"Let's wait for a minute. Don't want to draw attention to this door." They walked up the road a bit then Sirius made a great fuss over his 'dropped earring' and they made it inside. 

The others were laughing at Marley's imitation of the evening, although Peter was saying how it didn't look exactly like Sirius. 

The other marauders walked into the large kitchen and they all turned pale. Before them was a splitting image of Regulus Arcturus Black. 

Sirius turned deathly white and his jaw trembled, Remus squeezed his hand and held his arm tight.

"What's up Siri? Offended I didn't get your nose right?" Marley joked, oblivious to the situation at hand. 

"No... y-you're dead... you died..." Sirius mumbled. 

"I think you should come with me, Marley." James and Remus put Sirius into Remus' arms and James led Marlene away, leaving Remus to carry Sirius small body up the stairs. 

"What did I do wrong? It's my usual Friday night prank?"

"I don't think you understand. The picture you got this from is Sirius' brother. He's kept it quiet, and only his close friends at school knew they were even associated with each other. Well four years ago Regulus turned to the death eaters," Marlene gasped, looking horrified as her features slowly morphed back. "He quickly realized he didn't want this... didn't want to be a death eater, didn't agree with their beliefs. But once you join, there's no backing out. He tried, and in the end, he was killed, Sirius loved his brother, and they never got to make amends for the final things they said to one another. He's getting better, after going through depression, that he hid well, and I hope he doesn't relapse after this. It's not your fault, just don't morph from photographs ever again." 

He left her looking horrified, tears streaming down her cheeks, and clattered upstairs to Sirius' room. "Mate?" the small night light lit of most of the room, changing colours to fit Sirius' needs. Right now they were a cool blue, relaxing and calming. Remus was sat next to Sirius on his bed, and Sirius was gripping his hand, clearly trying not to let the tears flow. 

"Sirius? It's ok to cry... anyone would do. It doesn't make you anything more or anything less and it most certainly doesn't make you weak." James parroted the very words his best friend had spoken to him, the night he had found out about his parents' death. "I'll leave you two now, need to see Harry." 

"W-was that really him?" After a while, Sirius choked out the four words that broke the silence. 

"No, Pads, it was Marlene..." Remus squeezed Sirius' hand with one hand and traced a small pattern on his back with the other, comforting the smaller man. 

"Why did she do that?"

"She didn't mean to... she thought it was you..." Remus' heart ached for his boyfriend, whose voice shook as he spoke. 

"Moons... I miss him... I miss him so much..." 

"I know... I know."   

"Why did he join them... oh god he was such an idiot. I just want him back, like when we were kids, we'd play Aurors or quidditch players... merlin, I treated him like shit... I was just angry at my family. Do you think he's forgiven me?" 

"Absolutely, Pads, he's up there hurting because you're hurting... he loves you..."

"How do you know, he could be up there laughing at my sadness with despite written across his face?" 

"No, I have an amazing connection with the other side!" Remus tried to make Sirius feel better with a pathetic joke, mock offended, and it worked, a small smile crossed Sirius' tear-stained face. "Let's go down and get some food, eh, Snuffles? You don't have to come into the kitchen, just wait outside, yeah, love?" He used the old nickname Peter had made up for Sirius when he had had a cold for three months in second year, long before Padfoot had come along. 

"Yeah..." He chuckled, whipping away the tears, standing up and blinking a few times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments im so desperate for approval thanks


End file.
